ME ENAMORÉ
by shina uchiha h
Summary: Y paso lo que tenía que pasar chocaron -ten mas cuidado battene-dijo kushina mientras se levantaba - lo siento lo siento –dijo minato mientras se sacudía su ropa - si como sea nada más no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y los vio ese par de ojos tan azules como el mar


**ME ENAMORÉ**

**Hola este es mi Segundo fic espero que les guste minato y kushina tienen 16 años**

Podemos ver a una pelirroja en un columpio meciéndose perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras un rubio corría en su dirección muy pero muy rápido.

Y paso lo que tenía que pasar chocaron

-ten mas cuidado battene-dijo kushina mientras se levantaba

- lo siento lo siento –dijo minato mientras se sacudía su ropa

- si como sea nada más no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y los vio ese par de ojos tan azules como el mar y ella no podía apartar la mirada de ellos y de pronto recordó una canción

_Sus ojos eran como el mar: misteriosos, fascinantes, Había algo en su mirar,__  
__que me decía quiero amarte,_ _fue ese mágico momento,__no importaba nada más,__el mundo era solo de los dos._

-claro de echo esto fue un accidente – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo – de echo para compensar mi error te invito un helado de chocolate que se que es tu favorito – dijo mientras le sonreía

- claro battene –dijo mientras sonreía pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de algo – oye te puedo hacer 2 preguntas

-eh claro – dijo mientras empezaban a caminar rumbó a la heladería

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,__lo supe cuando te encontré,__no imaginas cuanto te esperé.__Mirarnos como nos miramos,__desde la primera vez,__es algo que no suele suceder_

-¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿como es que sabes mi sabor de helado favorito? - dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de la barra de la heladería

- que descortés soy Minato Namikaze – dijo mientras sonreía y la miraba de una forma bastante peculiar y eso hiso que siguiera con la canción en su mente.

-Kushina Uzumaki – dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada

Y así se la pasaron platicando, conociéndose y haciendo bromas pasaron las semana y kushina no dejaba de oír la canción en su cabeza cada que estaba con minato y eso la hacia sentir estúpida, estúpidamente feliz

_Fuimos aire y fuimos lluvia,__  
__fuimos luna y fuimos sol,__  
__el mundo era solo de los dos._

-oye mina sabes creo que somos tan contrarios y tan similares ala vez –dijo mientras ponía cara pensativa

-por que lo dices shina – dijo mientras se giraba a verla

-si bueno, tenemos gustos similares –dijo mientras lo veía

-¿a si? ¿Como cual? – dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello

-mmm… como el ramen battene –dijo mientras afirmaba frenéticamente con su cabeza

-muy cierto shina a los 2 nos gusta el RAMEN – dijo mientras remarcaba la ultima palabra

-si battene y hablando de ramen se me antojo un tazón de ramen – dijo mientras caminaba hacia Ichiraku´s ramen

- hola viejo quiero un tazón de ramen miso – dijo mientras se sentaba

- yo también quiero uno por favor - dijo minato mientras se sentaba alado de kushina

-mira kushina – dijo mientras señalaba un cartel que decía:

_Llévate 10 tazones por el precio de 4 _

_Para lograrlo tienes que cantar una canción, pero tienes que __**dedicarla**__ a __**alguien**__._

-Oh… yo quiero participar battene – dijo mientras áyame les dejaba el tazón enfrente

-claro pasa al escenario y canta – dijo áyame mientras ambas se dirigían al pequeño escenario improvisado – por cierto tienes que decir a quién la dedicas por el micrófono – dijo mientras le pasaba en micrófono y kushina nada más asintió con cabeza

Kushina estaba en medio del escenario - hola mi nombre es kushina y hoy vengo a cantarles por el concurso la canción se llama **me enamore **y se la dedico a minato – dijo mientras señalaba en minato (n/a: hola bueno meda flojera escribir toda la canción de nuevo así que la pondré desde donde me quede).

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,__lo supe cuando te encontré,__no imaginas cuanto te esperé.__Mirarnos como nos miramos, desde la primera vez,__es algo que no suele suceder.__Te amaba antes de conocerte,__lo supe cuando te encontré,__no imaginas cuanto te esperé.__  
__Mirarnos como nos miramos,__desde la primera vez,__es algo que no suele suceder.__  
__Me enamoré, me enamoré de ti... _

Todo lo hiso mientras minaba a los ojos a minato, al acabar todos aplaudieron y felicitaron.

-gracias battene – dijo mientras se bajaba del escenario fue caminando entre toda la gente que la felicitaba por lo hermoso que canto hasta que llego a su asiento

- kushina cantas exente – alago minato sin dejar de mirarla

- gracias-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-no gracias a ti por dedicarme tan bonita canción –dijo mientras sonreía

-todo lo que dice la canción es cierto – dijo kushina mientras se sonrojaba y por mero impulso lo beso

-lo siento no debí hacer esto – dijo kushina mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y desviaba la vista

-no, no te disculpes de echo yo también siento lo mismo –dijo mientras se sonrojaba y agarraba el mentón de kushina delicadamente para que volteara a verlo

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso tu quieres….- dijo mientras lo miraba sorprendida

-claro de echo – dijo mientras la soltaba para luego agarrar mucho aire y gritar – KUSHINA UZUMAKI ¿ME ARIAS EL HONOR DE SER MI NOVIA?

-CLARO-grito kushina mientras se le abalanzaba y lo besa

¿Y aquí acaba la historia de nuestros protagonistas? Yo creo que no por que para ellos esto apenas empieza

Lose lo se muy corto pero es que la verdad no tenia mucho tiempo en hacerlo pero juro que el próximo fic será mas largo gracias por leerlo


End file.
